1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a household appliance to extract and collect oils from plants or other organic substances.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology and process for extractions is not a new procedure. Extractions are currently used for vitamins, perfumes, soaps, medications and many other commonly used products. Specifically, oil extractions are widely used as a process call soxhletting. A soxhlet extractor removes the lipids (or fats) from a solid material to isolate the lipids. The lipids may then be used in other commercial products. Typically, a soxhlet extractor is used in a lab under supervision of a chemist, laboratory worker or another person trained to use the complicated lab equipment. A problem with common extracting devices is that they are typically made for industrial use rather than for personal household consumption. For this reason the equipment is often large, fragile, comprises many equipment pieces, is difficult to handle or requires special training.
Nowadays, many people enjoy essential oils, which is basically the extracted oil of a plant. Some essential oils may contain health benefits or otherwise offer a pleasing smell or taste. Often in order to obtain the oils the person at boutique or health food stores carrying the specialized product must pay high prices for small quantities. Alternatively, if the person is skilled in laboratory techniques they may extract their own essential oil.
It would be beneficial in the art to provide a device and method for a person to extract their own essential oils at home. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a device that allows the user to extract the oils from any plant of their choosing.